


Obsessed

by Sibylz



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Chandler, Case Fic, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, OCD, another dead suspect, top Kent
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibylz/pseuds/Sibylz
Summary: Kent过于想得到他的DI的关注了。





	Obsessed

**Author's Note:**

> 还是暗恋但并不打算黑化的Kent和依旧闷骚禁欲的Chandler  
> 本来直接打算pwp，但是不加背景总觉得搞得不够顺其自然【。】于是写了个简单的案子推进一下，我也不知道为什么篇幅会这么长。  
> 至于肉的话，我把我这辈子的手艺都拿出来了……反正大家随便吃吃不用客气……  
> 其实以我平时的习惯这篇文走向不会这么HE，至少会是开放性的结局。但是这一对的文如此之少，我还是做点好事吧……

 

1.

Kent还是觉得台灯的光线太暗了，难怪他最近老觉得看东西有重影。

实际上，整间办公室都暗得不行，除了办公桌上微弱的光源之外，这间办公室其他地方都是黑黢黢的，每到阳光消失的时候，总是让人感觉有些阴森。这几个月内查的案子都十分邪乎。在为死者伸张正义的热血过去之后，某些黑暗中滋生的情绪偶尔会占领Kent的心，让他做一些噩梦。有时他还会半夜难眠，只好开着灯坐到天亮。Kent的内心极度向往光明，然而在下班之后，他还是毫不犹豫地选择了留在办公室。为了能尽早解决案件大家都是这样做的。但是Kent明白，他想要的不止是这个。

一阵熟悉的拧盖子的声音从探长办公室传来，Kent探头看向那边，Chandler正在按压太阳穴，眉头紧皱。不知道他现在去申请换几盏功率大一点的灯泡是不是一个好时机。毕竟现在所有人都在拼命加班忙这宗双尸命案。

“Kent。”他的长官忽然叫道。

Kent几乎立刻从椅子上站了起来，坐在隔壁的Miles瞥了他一眼。Kent没有理他嫌弃的眼神，带着笔记本快速走进了办公室。

“路口的监控录像有什么发现？”Chandler探长问他。

Kent停顿了一下，才回答道：“没有。”

Chandler的脸上没有明显的表情，但是Kent觉得他一定有点失望。

“那就只剩咖啡馆的了。赶快看完，明天中午向我报告一次。”Chandler命令道。

“好的。”Kent答。

Chandler拿起桌上的手机看了一下，然后端端正正地把它摆回原位。他发现Kent还站在那儿。

“还有什么要汇报的吗？”Chandler期待地问。

“嗯——”

_不，不要，别这么做。_

Chandler认真地看着他，等待他开口。

“长官，我们能……换掉灯泡吗？我觉得台灯的灯光太小了。”

他就是控制不住自己。Kent很想闭上眼睛，忽略Chandler脸上明显的失望神情。不过他没有，他正视着他的DI，尽量让自己不要颤抖。

“我们明天再讨论这个。”Chandler说。Kent紧张地吞咽了几下，点了点头。当Kent走到门口时，Chandler叫住了他：“Kent，如果你想回家休息的话，可以先回去了。”

“没关系，我不需要。”Kent飞快地回道。

“我不是在询问你的意见。”Chandler沉声说。

Chandler严厉的眼神让Kent的心抽搐了一下。真是个熟悉的场景，只不过这次是他自找的。

Kent回到自己的座位开始收拾东西。Miles来到他的办公桌旁，意外的是，他并没有训斥Kent，而是询问道：“你没事吧？”

Kent回了他一个勉强的笑，“只是有点累了。”

他穿上外套拿着包，Miles安慰着他：“回家好好休息。”Kent点头。在他关上玻璃门时，他看了一眼探长办公室，他的上司正埋头写着什么。Kent期望Chandler注意到自己的离开，但Chandler一直都没有抬头。

好吧，至少他还是得到了想要的关注。

Kent走出警局，深吸一口冷空气，觉得自己离无可救药不远了。

 

2.

Kent想不起来具体的时间。反正是某个不起眼的时刻，他开始沉迷于Chandler的额外关注。即使是斥责，他也像上瘾一样照单全收。Kent不像Miles可以跟他们的长官轻松地相处，成为亲密的朋友。他们少有私下的交流。可以说连朋友都算不上。经过内奸那件事之后，Kent确信Chandler可以把生命交给自己，却依旧不会跟他说心里话。

Chandler极其关注细节，不管是不是因为强迫症和洁癖。他看起来如此完美无瑕，一切都像包裹着他身体的三件套西装，一丝不苟，秩序井然。Kent当然很喜欢这样的Chandler，甚至忍不住开始模仿他。但是Kent心中有个角落存放着一些阴暗的小秘密。只有自己知道，他更喜欢看到Chandler失去控制，看到他惊慌不已。当Chandler显露出些许脆弱时，Kent脑中那根理智之弦就会扯紧一些。

当然，Kent并没有当连环杀手的倾向。只是总有一种欲望在撩拨着他，逼他做一些三十秒后就会后悔的决定。他想可能是因为在内心深处，他并不认为那个秩序的Chandler会对他另眼相看。

崇拜上司不是羞耻的行为。而迷恋就是另外一回事了。

往好的方面想，至少他还没有想着他的上司手淫。

 

第二天，Kent一大早就来到了警局。他知道这会儿只有Chandler一个人在。在他推开办公室的门时，Chandler探长正好从洗手间出来。

“早安，长官。”Kent问候道。

Chandler顿了几秒，才回道：“早。”

Kent回到自己的座位准备继续看监控。Chandler走了过来，Kent闻到他身上须后水的清香，克制住自己不要深呼吸。Chandler站定在他身旁，他不得不转过身来。

“Kent，我想为我昨天所说的话道歉。”

“你不需要……”Kent感到很愧疚。Chandler是一个正直善良的好长官，不应该被他阴暗的心思所影响。“昨晚是我的问题，不是你的。”Kent说。

“Kent。”Chandler的眼睛很美，尤其是在温柔地看着人的时候。“你不需要承认我的错误。我在谋杀案时总会对自己很苛刻，这并不意味着我应该以同样的标准来要求你们。你已经做得够好了。”

“你完全可以按你的标准来要求我——我们。”Kent快速说道，他又开始紧张起来，不过Chandler似乎并没有注意到他的改口。

“我喜欢你的标准。它们让我成为了一个更好的警察。”Kent说，这是他的真心话。Chandler直愣愣地注视了他一会儿，直到他有些不好意思地低下头。

“谢谢，这可不是我能经常听到的话。”Chandler自嘲地说道。

Kent还想说些什么，又不知道该怎么开口。Chandler对他笑了一下，拍拍他的肩膀。Kent的目光依依不舍地追随着他的背影，直到他关上办公室的门。

到了中午时，Kent依旧一无所获。两个死者坐的位置很偏，咖啡馆门口的摄像头对那边来说形同虚设。Kent不想就这么去向探长报告，打算利用午饭时间再看看卷宗。他去倒咖啡时顺便拿了两个三明治，Mansell在这时冲进了办公室，看到Kent就把手伸了过来。

“就算是杂草我也不嫌弃了。我饿坏了。”他想抢Kent的三明治，被Kent侧身闪过。Kent对他翻了个白眼，“这是我的，想要自己去拿。”

“你就这样对待找到凶器的功臣吗？”Mansell不满地说。Riley跟在他的后面敲他的头，“亲爱的，那是我找到的，不是你。”

Chandler从办公室里走了出来，他盯着Riley手上的证物袋，问道：“是那把枪？”Riley点头。“马上送去给Llewellyn。”Chandler说。Mansell和Riley一起离开了。Kent一听有些激动起来。

“长官！找到凶器了吗？在哪找到的？”他问。

“离咖啡馆一条街区外的垃圾桶。”Chandler回答，他听起来还是忧心忡忡，“不知道还有没有指纹留存。现在你的监控录像才是重点，一定要找到新的线索。”

“没问题，长官！”

Kent端着午餐直接回到座位。他一边吃三明治一边翻开卷宗，同时还看着监控录像。看了几分钟，他忽然发现了一个相似的图案。在枪声响起的三分钟前，一个穿着背后有黄色笑脸夹克的人走进了咖啡馆，就在枪杀案发生后的几十秒内，那个人随着人流迅速离开了咖啡馆……

“猜猜这件夹克还在哪里出现过。”Kent把一张照片摆在Chandler的桌上，“这是女死者Lily的生日派对合照，看看沙发上的那件外套。我还查了Lily的脸书，生日派对那天他们拍了很多照片，其中有一张夹克被穿着的照片。”Kent把手机递给Chandler看，Chandler的眼睛亮了起来。

“恭喜你，Kent警员。你给我们找到了一个嫌疑人。”

 

不幸的是，高兴的氛围并没有维持多久。穿笑脸夹克的人叫Tom，他的确去过咖啡馆，但是他一口咬定是Lily叫他过去的，在看到他们被枪击之后太慌张，于是离开了咖啡馆。而那把枪弹道不符，根本不是凶器。他们没有任何证据扣留Tom，只好把他放了。

下午开短会时大家都有些垂头丧气。Chandler在白板上工整地写上了Tom的名字，然后再加了他跟这个案件的相关信息。

“这下好，又白忙活了。”Miles说。

“虽然我们没了嫌疑人，但这是一个很好的突破点。”Chandler沉思了一会儿，说道，“Tom到咖啡馆的时间太过精确了，几乎就在枪击发生的那三分钟内。他说Lily发短信叫他过来，如果短信不是Lily发的呢？”

Kent立刻明白了他的意思，“Lily的手机还在证物室。”

“拿去检测指纹。”Chandler说。Kent马上往证物室跑去。他用最快的速度把手机送到了法医办公室，并祈祷能找到新证据。

不一会儿，结果出来了，Llewellyn医生在手机上找到了一枚不属于Lily的食指指纹。Kent跑出办公室，急切地想找Chandler汇报，当他来到大厅时，发现Chandler并不在。按照探长的习惯，如果他不在办公室，那肯定是在洗手间。

Kent推开男士洗手间的门，看到Chandler正站在镜子前。他解开所有的纽扣，然后脱下了身上的白衬衫。Kent想把目光移开，但是他做不到。Chandler的背看起来比被西服包裹着时要宽大得多，小麦色的皮肤干干净净，没有任何文身和胎记。他的手慢慢抚过脖颈，并轻柔地按压着那里。这一切在灯光下看得如此清楚，Kent意识到那个熟悉的欲望又趁机涌了上来，它搅动着他的胃，催促着他说一些不该说的话。Kent这次不会让自己上当了。即使他的自制力已经岌岌可危。

Chandler往脸上泼了一些水，然后拿起一条白毛巾擦脸。他透过镜子注意到了门口的Kent，他们对视了几秒，Kent就飞快地退回到门外，心脏几乎快要跳出胸膛。

“是检测结果出来了吗？”Chandler问。

“是——是的，长官。”Kent支支吾吾地说道，“我等一下跟你汇报。”

“现在就汇报。”

他对Chandler的命令毫不意外。他把手放在胸口，等心跳稍微平息了一下，再次走了进去。Chandler已经把新衬衫穿了上去，领带松松垮垮地挂在脖子上。他整理了一下领口，抬眼看向Kent。

“找到指纹了？”

Chandler不可能没有发现Kent刚才的窥视，但是他面色平静，像是什么都没注意到一样。

“是。”Kent忐忑地看着他。Chandler别上袖扣，然后一粒一粒地扣上纽扣。他胸口的肌肤在半敞的衬衫下若隐若现。

“然后呢？”Chandler一边系领带一边好心提醒道。Kent的脸上有些发烫，“呃……有一枚不是Lily的指纹。很有可能是凶手的。”

“太好了！”Chandler垂下肩膀，看起来放松了不少。“立刻开始搜索比对。”他说。

“医生已经开始了。”Kent回答。

“我马上过去。”Chandler带上手表，然后套上了外套。他对Kent邀请道，“跟我一起？”

Kent怎么可能拒绝。Chandler走近时对他微微一笑，让他不由得有点头晕目眩。

“你今天表现得很棒。”Chandler柔声说道。不知道是不是因为心理原因，他听起来像还是在鼓励Kent，却跟之前的有些不太一样。Chandler为Kent拉开门，对他歪头示意了一下。

“走吧。希望今天能得到一些结果。”

结果就是当天晚上Kent幻想着把衣衫不整的Chandler压在床上，逼他露出被欲望折磨的诱人模样。

Kent不知道Chandler高潮的时候是什么样子，但是当他想象那个画面并射在手上的时候，他知道自己彻底完蛋了。

 

3.

当你的目标从得到上司的夸赞改为上他时，一切都会变得艰难起来。

他们把Tom的嫌疑暂时排除了，除了跟指纹不符之外，他的身上也没有测出任何硝烟反应。今天是命案发生的第八天，媒体一如既往地给了警局很大压力。即使有了指纹，也不能完全断定是属于凶手的，所以他们手上的所有线索还是全断了。

Chandler整个下午都不太高兴，不停地涂着万金油。Kent一直盯着办公室看，直到坐在隔壁的Miles向他投来奇怪的一瞥，他才不得不收回目光。他的脑袋里塞满了把他的西装扒下来，把他按到桌子上的画面。Chandler的一举一动都让Kent的老二发硬。

外面的天空完全黑了下来，探长办公室里文件翻动的声音停了，Chandler猛地从椅子上站了起来。

“我们要开始排查死者的所有朋友。”他宣布道。

“你疯了吗？你知道他们的社交网络上有多少朋友？起码有一百多个。”首先唱反调的肯定是Miles，不过他也只是嚷嚷而已，因为大家都知道这是目前最好的办法了。

“我们只查跟死者有现实往来的朋友，据我们所知两个死者是准备分手对不对？查一查跟这件事有关系的人，我敢肯定其中肯定有什么关联。”Chandler说，Miles不再说话了，他看起来接受了这个理论。Chandler的直觉有时候准得可怕，Kent已经见识过好几回了。见不再有人提出异议，Chandler开始分配任务。他给Kent的是男死者Oliver的朋友William。

“William跟Oliver认识的时间不到三个月，但是关系很近，看看能不能问出原因。再试探一下他对Lily的态度，是不是喜欢她。”Chandler叮嘱道。Kent点了点头。Chandler拍了一下他的肩膀，他竭力遏制住了闪躲的动作。Kent感到一阵没来由的心虚，甚至有点恐慌如果Chandler能触摸读心了该怎么办。那样自己大概会在羞愧至死之前被永远排除在对方的交际圈之外吧。

“带一些照片去给William看。待会儿你来问，我看他的反应。”

在Chandler说完这句话后，Kent还呆愣在原地。这是什么意思？他看向Miles那边，看到Miles一边走一边唉声叹气，Ed抱了一堆资料殷勤地跟在后面。Miles和Ed一起，那Chandler探长就是跟……他？

“他们俩也该学学怎么合作了。”Chandler语气里带着无奈。他拿出车钥匙，对Kent示意道：“走吧。”

Kent机械地点了点头，脑袋里依旧一片空白。他突然真的恐慌起来。他到底应该要怎么跟上司自然相处才不会被发现脑袋里对其的下流想象。

 

Kent很少跟Chandler出外勤。一般的组合都是Chandler和Miles，他和Mansell。虽然他并不是不喜欢跟Mansell一起，但他也没法对这个安排提出任何异议。毕竟Chandler跟Miles有一种和别人没有的、让Kent嫉妒不已的默契。Kent总是会想如果是自己取代了Miles的位置会怎么样。Chandler会把内心暴露在自己面前吗？

Kent望着窗外，脑子里塞满了胡思乱想。他们的车离开商业大道拐进了一条巷子里。这儿的小巷又窄又黑，Kent有种不好的预感。Chandler往前开了几十米，然后把车停在路旁。

“十四号。”Chandler对他示意。Kent带头来到了公寓的门口。他敲了敲深绿色的门，开门的是个年轻女孩。Kent说明来意后，女孩有些苦恼地看着他。

“抱歉，警官们，你们可能白跑一趟了。Willam下午一直没有回来，估计晚上也不会回来。之前听说他有了男朋友，可能去男友那儿了。”

好吧，这几句话已经让他们了解了一个关键信息。Willam不喜欢Lily。

“我们可以去他房间看看吗？”Kent问她。一般来说他们要有搜查令才行，但是没有比这更好的机会了。Kent瞄了一眼Chandler，他的上司没有阻止他。

“我估计应该可以吧。”女孩耸了耸肩，把他们放了进去。

Willam的房间跟一般人没什么两样，就是墙上贴的照片多了点。

“长官，这些照片——”Kent发现了不对的地方，他拿起一张递给Chandler，后者接过来看了一下，皱起了眉头。

“它们看起来都像合成的。”Kent说。Chandler扫视了一下那片墙，指着其中一张那张：“这张照片我看过，把你带过来的拿出来。”Kent赶紧拿出照片，对比出了一张一模一样的。那本来是Oliver和Lily的合照，Willam把Lily那一边换成了自己。

“看来我们找对人了。”Chandler兴致高涨起来。

“但是弹道显示他本来是想杀Oliver，Lily是中了流弹身亡的。”Kent提出疑问。

“如果这个Willam是个极端的人，因爱生恨也不是不可能。”Chandler推断。

“我们不能把这些照片拿走，先用手机拍下来。”他说。Kent点头，他们一人负责一半墙面，就在Kent拍到一半时，外面响起了关门的声音。Kent一惊，拉住Chandler迅速藏到了书架和书桌的中间。

房间外有两个说话的声音，不确定是不是这个房间的主人回来了。Kent听着外面的声音，没有注意到自己和Chandler此刻挨得有多么近。他们的身体紧紧地贴在一起，Kent也许太过精神紧张了，不但抓着Chandler的手，另一只手还捂住了他的嘴。Chandler慢慢拉开他，在他耳边“嘘”了一声。

“仔细听。”Chandler的手掌放在他的肩膀上，低声说道，“那应该是他们的另一个室友。”

Chandler拇指和食指触碰到了他裸露的皮肤，而刚才私语时喷在他耳边的热气似乎还未消散。Kent没法集中听外面的动静了，他的注意力全转到了Chandler身上。Chandler的触摸，手指的温度，他身体传导出的热力。天啊，他的味道。Kent觉得全身的血液都在往胯下流。Chandler本来正看着门口，像是感应到了Kent的注视，把目光转了过来。周围的时间仿佛静止下来，如果这是浪漫爱情片，此刻他们应该要接吻了。但是Kent对此没有抱任何期望。Chandler近在咫尺，而他却不能再进一步。这可能有一天会把他搞疯。

气氛有些古怪。谢天谢地，Kent还有一丝理智尚在，他拉开了两人的距离，Chandler似乎还有点出神，有那么一刻，Kent觉得好像看他眼里闪过了一丝失望？不，不，一定是他看错了。

“长官，接下来该怎么办？”Kent小声问。Chandler再看了他一下，然后移开了视线。

“看看能不能找到他的男友的信息。”Chandler说道，他拿起手机继续拍照，过了几秒，他又停下动作。

“以这种情况来看。”Chandler指着墙上几十张合成照片，“Willam有妄想症是不是也有可能？”

Kent的脑子飞速运转着。他巴不得两人继续回到工作模式。

“你是说他有男朋友是妄想？”Kent想到了一些什么，“Oliver？”

“没错。以他对Oliver的偏执来看，很难让人相信他还会跟另个人交往。而且房间里还放满了跟别人的照片。”Chandler推测。

“确实很有道理。”Kent赞同地点头。

“现在我们需要知道他今晚到底去哪里了。”Chandler观察着整个房间陷入沉思。

Chandler充满自信的样子非常有吸引力。Kent真的得停下傻傻地盯着他的上司看这种行为了。他强迫自己把注意力转回到拍照上。

不一会儿，Kent完成了照相，开始在房间里四处查看。他在打开衣橱时，一件显眼的制服映入眼帘，那是一件围裙和POLO衫，上面印着一个咖啡馆的名字。

“他就在那家咖啡馆工作！”Kent低呼，他拿出衣服，确认了这确实是死者遇害的咖啡馆的制服。另一边的Chandler正凑在书桌上看着什么。他用手绢抹了一下桌面，闻了一下味道，然后把目光挪到了旁边的垃圾桶。

他的脸上出现了那种熟悉的“不想碰脏东西却不得不去碰”的纠结神情。虽然这样想有点不厚道，但是Kent觉得他这个表情真的很可爱。眼看Chandler满脸抗拒地把手伸向垃圾桶，一副视死如归的样子。Kent赶紧走过去帮他拿了起来。Chandler投给他一个感激的眼神。

“看看有什么。”Chandler说。Kent倒出垃圾桶里的东西，发现里面有几截金属管，一些细碎的导线，还有一些废胶带。Chandler的表情变得凝重起来。他抖了一下手绢，上面落下一些白色的粉末。

“铝粉，还混了一些其他化合物。”Chandler说。

Kent心里一沉，“他做了个炸弹？”

“很有可能。”Chandler说。

“那我们必须得马上找到他。”Kent忧虑地说。

“去问问其他室友。”

他们在室友们那儿并没有得到什么有用的信息，只知道Willam曾经在那家咖啡馆工作过，后来因为工作不认真被开除了。好像是因为他经常跟客户聊天。

“对了，他和男友就是在那儿认识的。”最后，给他们开门的那个女孩补充了一句。

Chandler和Kent离开了公寓。咖啡馆离这里只有几分钟的步行距离。Chandler一边跑一边打了个简短的电话。

“拆弹组过来需要一段时间，我们先去看看。”Chandler对Kent说。

“但是我们不确定是不是那里。”

“没时间了，只能赌一把。”

 

4.

两分钟后，他们到达了案发现场。这儿的门口还被警戒线拦着。但是玻璃窗上有灯光投射了出来，走在前面的Chandler脚步慢了下来。

“有人。”Kent压低声音说。他和Chandler对视了一下，两人猫着腰来到咖啡馆门口。门上的锁被破坏了，灯光从门缝里穿透出来。Chandler轻轻地推开门，门上的铃铛被撞响了。

“该死！”Chandler咒骂了一句。里面响起椅子被推翻的声音，一个人影向Chandler扑来，把他撞倒在地。Chandler和Willam扭打了起来，Kent很想去帮助Chandler，但是他必须得找到合适的机会从背后袭击Willam。就在Kent四处找趁手的武器时，他看到了之前凶案发生的桌子上摆了一个装置，心几乎要跳到了嗓子眼。等他看清楚之后才稍微安心了一点。炸弹还没有启动。

这时，Kent听到Chandler那边传来一声痛呼，他看到Willam跨坐在Chandler身上，从Chandler发出的急促喘气可以听出他正在窒息。那个混蛋正在掐他的脖子。

“嘿Willam！”Ken怒气冲冲地喊道。Willam反射性地转过头，Kent抓起手旁的一把高脚椅往他脸上砸去。可惜真实情况下人并不容易像电影里那样被轻易打晕，Willam只失神了几秒，然后被彻底激怒了。他手脚并用爬到一边，手伸向裤腰那儿。Kent没有给他多余的时间，直接冲了上去，他们在地上滚了几圈，Kent按住了Willam的手，果然看到他正抓着一把枪。力气一直都不是Kent的强项，他知道这一点，但是他不能让Willam把枪拿出来。他拼尽力气抢夺着那把枪，不知是谁扣动了扳机，一声震耳欲聋的枪声响起，Kent吓得闭上了眼睛。天花板上掉下几束灰落在了他的脸上。

_这把枪他妈上了膛。_ Kent简直想爆粗口。他忽然感到手上拉扯的力度轻了一些，睁眼一看，看到Willam正在不停地眨着眼睛。显然灰落下来的时候他并没有闭眼。Kent当然不会放过这个机会，他用力扭了一下对方的手腕，把枪夺了过来。

“别动。”Kent用枪指着Willam，他瞪着Kent，脸色惨白。Kent慢慢后退了几步，回到Chandler身边。

“长官，你还好吗？”Kent问。Chandler呻吟一声，咳嗽了几下，“撞了一下后脑勺，有点晕，不过没什么大碍。”Chandler突然想起了什么，急切地问道：“炸弹呢？你找到炸弹没有？”

“放心，长官，炸弹没有启动。”Kent低声说。Chandler松了一口气。对面的Willam忽然动了，Kent紧张地移动着枪口，警告他道：“留在原地，不然我就开枪了。”他真的很想马上开枪，但是他不知道Chandler之后会怎么看待自己。

Willam像是没听到他说话，径直向另一头跑去。Kent看了一眼他的方向，意识到了什么。他继续警告道：“不要动，离那里远点儿！”

Willam已经到了安放炸弹的座位旁，Kent立刻扣动扳机，三颗子弹准确地落在了Willam身上，但是Willam还是拿起了炸弹。Kent突然感到一丝绝望。他走到座位那儿，Willam抱着炸弹定定地看着他，露出一个难看的笑。

“为什么他就是不肯跟她分手呢。”Willam说，随后停止了呼吸。

Kent看了一眼他怀里的炸弹，上面有一个计时器，上面显示时间还剩43秒。

这都是他的错，如果他早点开枪的话……

“Kent，怎么了？他在桌上拿了什么？”Chandler呼喊道。还有39秒。

Kent把枪放在桌子上，Chandler歪歪扭扭地站了起来，Kent连忙扶住他。

“炸弹启动了，时间还剩35秒。”Kent试着让自己的声音不要过于恐慌，显然不怎么成功。

“楼上还住很多人……”Chandler瞪大了眼睛。Kent知道他必须要在几秒钟内做一个让他饱受折磨的决定。

“来不及疏散，我们需要离开了。”Chandler最终还是说出了这句话，低沉的声音里有一丝颤抖。Kent心里闪过一个愚蠢的主意。那可能是世界上最傻的点子，但是他想去试一试。他必须去试一试。

“长官，我得想办法弥补。”Kent急切地说，“你先出去，不然就来不及了。”

Chandler死死地拽住Kent的手腕。“不要做蠢事，马上跟我一起走。”

他温热的手掌里都是汗水，蓝色眼睛闪动着惊慌和担忧。肾上腺素冲击着Kent的大脑，不知道哪来的勇气，Kent揽住Chandler的后颈，狠狠地吻住了他微微发抖的嘴唇。。

Chandler的味道比他想象中要美好太多。Kent等待着Chandler推开他，或者干脆僵着不动。但这些都没有发生，Chandler张开嘴，两人的舌头纠缠在了一起。他感到一阵战栗传导到背脊，如果可以的话，他愿意就这样直到爆炸。

计时器无声地在走动，Kent不舍地断开这个吻。而Chandler放开了他的手，脸上通红通红的。他看起来还有些震惊。尽管Kent非常想去探究到底为什么他的上司会回吻，时间不允许他这么做。他然后快速跑到炸弹那儿。他在脑中回想了一遍步骤，视线落到计时器上，还剩16秒。他的手发起抖来。

他回头望了望Chandler，对方丝毫没有要离开的意思。Kent的手忽然不抖了。他小心地绕开触发器，拨开胶带，然后花了一些时间在雷管上。在他终于成功拆下雷管时，倒计时停留在了3秒。Kent听到身后的Chandler长呼了一口气。

好吧，现在他有时间后悔刚才的行为了。

 

5.

其他人很快来到了现场。Chandler基本把该叫来的人都叫来了，包括拆弹人员。他们给这儿围了另一条警戒线，并把所有人赶了出去。医生检查了他们的伤势，Kent只有一些擦伤，Chandler虽然砸了一下头，不过也没有什么大碍。记录了一些基本情况，医生给他们放了行。

Kent站在马路边，思考着要怎么回去。作为一个刚拆了炸弹的人来说，搭车回家好像有些寒酸，但Kent也不怎么介意这个。他环顾四周，没有发现Chandler的身影，心里不由得掠过失望。那个吻就像魔法一样失效了。

Kent开始往自己公寓的方向走，并试试看能不能拦到车。才刚走了一百米，一辆路虎停到了他的右边。

“我送你一程。”车里的Chandler对他说道。

Kent已经预见到了接下来20分钟的尴尬情形，但他还是一点没犹豫地钻进了副驾驶室。

车里很安静，连电台都没开。Chandler目不斜视地看着前方，Kent时不时地瞄向他。

Kent十分矛盾。他该道歉吗？对不起，长官，我不应该吻你。不，那会让气氛尴尬到爆炸。而他今晚不想再经历一次那种忐忑的心情了。或许他可以问问Chandler为什么回吻。虽然那很有可能只是Chandler在危急关头的一次妥协而已。Kent的心因为这个想法而揪紧。这是最合理的解释了。

车拐了一个弯，离开了车水马龙的商业大道。Kent想起来自己还没有告诉Chandler他的住址。

“真可惜我们还是没抓到活的嫌疑人。”Kent一开口就后悔了。拿这个话题做开场白十分不妥，他知道探长对这个总是有些耿耿于怀。

“这些都不重要，只要没有人受伤就好。”Chandler叹息一声。

“这个蠢家伙把一把上膛的枪放在了裤子里，老天如果显灵就应该让他死于走火。”Kent试着说些俏皮话，不过他确实对刚才的打斗还有些心有余悸。Chandler笑出了声。好样的，Emerson，接下来的任务就是让他忘了几分钟前的事。

“你怎么会拆弹的？在哪里学习过吗？”Chanlder问。

“嗯……电子游戏？”Kent不确定地说。Chandler挑起眉毛。“还有两节反恐课。但这次只是运气好。”Kent补充道。

“幸运是我们目前最需要的了。”Chandler轻声说。Kent不能更同意。

“对了，你的住址是什么？”他继续问道。

Kent说了他公寓的地址，Chandler往那个方向开去。

他们这一路没有再说一句话。十五分钟后，Kent的公寓到了。Chandler打开车内灯，把车停在了公寓对面。Kent拿上包，解开安全带。他很想在车里多待一会儿，简短地聊一下明天要做的报告。也许他们俩会心照不宣地把之前那个吻抛诸脑后，回到正常的上下属关系。但是Chandler一直在沉默，说不定他根本不想提起这件事了。Kent决定只跟Chandler道个晚安。毕竟他们除了这些也没有别的话可说。天知道他明天要怎么继续面对Chandler。

Kent转过头才发现Chandler正在注视着自己。

他的头发乱糟糟的，脸颊上有一点擦伤。他把外套和马甲都脱掉了，领带也取了下来。里面白色衬衫上有三粒纽扣不知所踪，领口大开，脖子上一道深色瘀痕清晰可见。Chandler的眼睛里有一种说不清道不明的情绪，像是困惑，还有些探究。

Kent脑子里的那根弦突然彻底崩断。

去他妈的明天。

Kent倾身向前捧住Chandler的脸，用力吻上他的唇。Chandler发出一声低呼，双手按住Kent的肩膀。就像之前那个吻一样，他没有推开Kent，而是放松了身体。Kent凶狠地吻着他，手掌抚摸着他的脖子。拇指擦过喉结时，Chandler颤抖着，嘴唇溢出一声细小的呻吟。Kent用手指轻轻地在那一块地方摩擦，Chandler不安地挪动了一下。

“这里痛吗？”Kent贴着他的唇问道。他不舍得浪费一秒亲吻的时间。

“不。”Chandler摇头。Kent扭着上身有些不太舒适，他干脆把靠背放斜，把Chandler拉了过来。Chandler爬到副驾驶座，直接跨坐到了他的腿上。Kent光看这个画面就硬了。

他把Chandler拉进另一个吻，这次多了一些舌头的纠缠。Chandler比他高了不少，即使是坐在他腿上也要低头才能亲到他。Chandler勾着背，一边热切地回应着，一边慢慢扒下了他的西装。Kent以为他接下来要继续脱自己的衬衫，没想到Chandler坐直了一下，然后把西装叠好放到了旁边的座位上。

“你的外套在地上滚过。”Chandler理所当然地说。

Kent居然觉得很有道理。

“长官，你的衣服也有些脏，我想还是脱掉会比较好。”Kent说着开始解他的衬衫纽扣，他发誓他真的在Chandler的衣服领口那儿发现了一块灰尘。Chandler低沉地笑了，Kent等不及剩下的扣子，直接抚上了Chandler的腰，在肚脐那里印下一个吻。Chandler扭动了一下身体，在感觉到Kent腿间的硬物时，他忽然停下了动作。Kent紧张了起来。他到现在还是不敢相信自己跟上司真的搞到了一起。有没有可能Chandler只想来一场火辣的亲亲，根本不想跟他上床。

“我们今天不能做爱。”Chandler说。Kent的心凉了半截。

“我没有洗澡，你也没。车里没有润滑剂和安全套。”Chandler指出。Kent有点懵。即使他的大脑已经因为接收到的讯息而欣喜若狂。

“长官，你的意思是只是今天不能做吗？”Kent问。

“没错。”Chandler回答。

“那就是说明天可以了。”Kent继续说道，“我的意思是，明天我可以操你吗？在洗完澡之后。”

Chandler停滞了好几秒，徒然加重的呼吸在安静的车内清晰可闻。

“是的，你可以。”Chandler说道。

“长官——”Kent变得大胆了起来，他的一只手抚弄着Chandler的腰际，另一只手隔着布料滑到胯部，“我想听你说出来。”

Chandler呻吟了一声，他用手臂勾住Kent的脖子，凑到他耳边低声说道：“明天你可以操我。我想要你这样做。”

Kent的老二因为这句话抽搐了一下，这是他自作自受。认真说下流话的Chandler实在太美妙了。他急切地脱掉了Chanlder身上碍事的衬衫，吻上他的胸膛。Chandler的身材保持得非常好，几乎没有什么赘肉。Kent伸出舌头，舔着他的乳头。这让Chandler的胸口起伏得厉害。Kent发现他的长官有一具敏感的身体。他一路向上，最后到达了喉咙。他啄吻着那条瘀痕，Chandler仰起头，任由Kent在那儿浅浅地吻着。Kent的双手没有闲着，他解开Chandler的西装裤，拉开他的内裤，握住了他半硬的阴茎。Chandler发出一声低喘，Kent开始撸动，Chandler难耐地呻吟着，他扳直Kent的脑袋，凑过去吻他。他的手从Kent的脖子滑下来，摸到了Kent身上还裹得严实的衬衫。

“为什么你的衣服还穿得好好的？”Chandler不满地说。他低下头准备脱Kent的衬衫，然后看到了Kent给他手淫的画面。

“哦、哦……”Chandler结巴了一下。

“需要我快一点吗，长官？”Kent看着他问，手上慢条斯理地来来回回。

Chandler吞咽了一下，喉结上下滚动着。“是的。请快一些。”他喘着气说。

Kent加快了速度。他的老二因为没得到照顾已经硬得发痛了。虽然他已经提前做过跟OCD患者的性爱的功课，但是他不确定Chandler对互相手淫这件事儿的接受度怎么样。让Kent没有想到的是，Chandler的手摸索到他的裤子那儿，然后解开了他的皮带。

当Chandler修长的手指包裹住他的老二时，他差点直接就这样射了。Chandler有一双灵活的手。他一边套弄着Kent的勃起，一边因为Kent的手而呻吟着。Kent能感到Chandler的身体绷紧了，他用力挤压了几下，Chandler射到了他的手上。Kent还没忘记他的长官对卫生的严格要求。他抽出几张纸巾擦了擦手。Chandler似乎僵住了，连手上的动作都停了下来，Kent注意到一滴白色的液体溅到了他的脸上。Chandler看起来即将陷入恐慌，Kent凑过去用舌头舔了舔那一块地方。Chandler舒了一口气。

“谢谢。”他低声说。

“总是乐意效劳。”Kent说。Chandler的手重新动了起来，Kent发出一声呛到一样的声音。他微微抬起头，Chandler的眼睛藏在了阴影里，但是Kent能感觉到他在看着自己。这个认知让他下身一阵发紧，他没忘记抽出一张纸巾盖住Chandler的手，以防再次出现刚才的情况。Chandler亲吻了一下他的脸颊。Kent忍不住射了出来。

“为什么我以前没有发现你这么体贴呢？”Chandler把头靠在他的肩膀上。

“因为我们今天才搞到一起？”Kent小声说。

“这倒是。”Chandler笑着说道。他拿了一些纸巾帮Kent清洁干净。Kent的腿麻了，但是他完全不想让Chandler从他身上起来。他的脑子里有一块地方现在还是完全混沌的。如果昨天有人跟Kent说他会跟Chandler搞到一起，他会觉得那个人异想天开。然而现在这一切真的发生了。

“那么——”Chandler说。“我们明天再见了，Kent警员？”

Kent从未如此期待过明天的到来。

 

6.尾声

第二天上午Kent是在文书工作的折磨中度过的。

因为他昨天击毙了嫌犯，除了得到了Miles“为什么连你都不给我们留个活口”的揶揄之外，还有一份他职业生涯最长的报告等着他。现场的那把枪经过检测确认是双尸命案的凶器，这让所有人心里的那块石头都落了地。

Kent一上午都在奋笔疾书，他下午还要接受审查。中午的时候，他想起还要问一问Chandler这件事。他站在Chandler的办公室前，心里莫名有些七上八下。

“进来吧。”坐在里面的Chandler说道。Kent走进去，还顺手把门带上了。

Chandler也跟Kent一样在写那份报告，只是他猜测探长的可能会比他的还要长。Chandler写完最后一句话，签上名，关上了文件夹。他把笔盖上，在右手边整齐地摆好，然后才看向Kent。

“长官，下午的审查会……”Kent迟疑地问。

“我也去。有局长的支持，审查只是会花费一些时间，他们不会为难我们的。”Chandler解释道，Kent放下心来。

“你还有其他事吗？Kent警员。”Chandler问。他的表情一如往常那样冷淡。Kent不指望Chandler对他的态度有一百八十度大转变，但至少还是会有些不同。这让Kent不免有些失落。

“没有了，长官。”Kent无精打采地说。

“但是我有。”Chandler说。他从座位上站起来，走到了Kent的边上。Chandler先把玻璃门上的百叶窗关上，然后吻住了Kent。

在他们的嘴唇分开的时候Kent还有些晕。Chandler退后一步，低头整了整外套上的褶皱。

“你可以回去工作了。”Chandler命令道。

Kent不知道自己是怎么出来的，直到Mansell一巴掌拍到他的背上，把他吓了一跳。

“又被训了？”Mansell朝他挤了挤眼睛。

Chandler的味道还在他的嘴边。他回头看了一眼探长办公室。

“没错。”Kent点点头，“骂得可狠。”他说着就笑了。Mansell临走时向他投射了一个怜悯的眼神，嘴里还一边嘀咕着：“这孩子已经疯了。”

 

到了下午，Kent先接受了审查。让他纳闷的是，他的审查在半个小时以后就结束了。他交代了一些情况，在文件上签了个字，就被告知可以离开了。他出来时在办公楼的大厅碰到了Chandler。

“不用等我，你先回家休息。”Chandler对他说。

“长官，他们会刁难你吗？”Kent担忧地问。

“放心。他们会问我昨晚的情形和我对现场的评估，说明所有的细节之后就完事了。”Chandler说。

“所有细节？”Kent呆了。

“呃，我说错了。也不是所有。”Chandler说，脸有些泛红。“我要走了，结束了再联系你。”Kent看着Chandler快步走进电梯，顿然意识到了什么。Chandler是……害羞了吗？

 

Kent还是先回到了自己的公寓。他今天早上好说歹说把一对室友都哄去了另一个朋友家。半天的休息正好让他有时间把公寓彻底打扫一次。他们平时也不是特别邋遢，只是还达不到Chandler的标准。

快到七点时，Kent扫了一眼一尘不染的公寓，有点想反省一下自己。也许是和Chandler在车里的那一段太像做梦，他今天一直在想昨晚Chandler的话是不是只是临时兴起。

就在Kent真的开始认为Chandler不会过来了的时候已经是八点多了。Kent拿出手机犹豫半天，还是发了一条信息过去询问审查会的情况。他刚点完发送，就听到门外传来一个短信的铃声，下一秒公寓的门铃就响了。Kent用最快的速度打开门，看到衣着整齐的Chandler站在他的门口。

Kent二话不说就把他扯了进来。“砰”地一声把门带上后，Kent把他推在门上，两人的唇撞到了一起。Chandler身上还有沐浴露的香味。Kent急切地拽下他的领带，一边胡乱地吻着他。Chandler同时手忙脚乱地解着自己身上的马甲。

“抱歉，我知道穿西装并不太合适……”好不容易脱掉外面两层衣服之后，Chandler满怀歉意地说道。

“长官，你知道你穿西装有多火辣吗？”Kent说。Chandler窘迫地避开他的视线，对这类夸奖似乎还有些陌生。Kent抚摸着他的腰，这已经成了他的新爱好了。衬衫的质感混合着Chandler身体的热力手感极好。

“每次看到我都会想象脱掉它们的场景。”Kent加了一句。Chandler的瞳孔因为欲望变得幽深起来。

“我们应该到床上去。”Kent建议。

“好主意。”Chandler回答。

Kent带他来到自己的房间。Chandler环视了一下四周。“你的房间很干净。”他评价道。

“我有一个下午的时间打扫。”Kent说。

“我的习惯真的很难伺候对不对？”他的语气里有些沮丧。

“我只是想让你感到舒适。”Kent真诚地说道。Chandler的嘴角弯了起来，他们跌跌撞撞地倒在床垫上。Kent的嘴回到了Chandler的身上，他隔着衬衫轻咬着他的皮肤，手慢吞吞地解着纽扣。Kent用舌头舔湿了Chandler胸口上一小块布料，然后在乳首那儿打着圈。他昨天就发现了这里是Chandler的敏感点。

Chandler的身体弓了起来，他微微颤抖着，呻吟压抑在喉咙里。

“Kent——”

“我做错了什么吗？”Kent抬起头无辜地看着他。虽然他确实是花了很长的时间在扣子上。

“我们能不能……快点跳过这个阶段？”Chandler问。

“遵命，长官。”Kent说。Chandler不安地挪动了一下，他对称呼总是有些特别的反应。Kent觉得那并不是反感。

他们迅速把衣服和外裤都脱了下来，Kent抚上Chandler的大腿，在他耳边轻声说道：“转过身去。”Chandler照做了。Kent觉得自己以后想起这个画面就能马上硬起来。他在Chandler的后颈印下一个吻，然后一路往下。他的吻在腰窝那儿停了下来。

Kent拿出一管新的润滑剂，涂了一些在手上。他的手指缓缓地进入Chandler的穴口，Chandler在一开始有些紧张，随后渐渐放松下来。Kent的手指进入得更深。

“我正在用手指操你，长官。”Kent说，Chandler的脸红了，“你的里面又紧又湿，就像我想象中的那样。”他缓慢地进出着食指，然后加入了第二根。在Kent的手指滑过某个位置时，他的身体绷紧了。Kent继续扩张着，每一次都准确地按压到那一点，Chandler短促地吸了几口气，手紧紧地揪着床单。Kent不能再等了，他现在就想进入Chandler，看到他因为欲望而松动的表情。Kent抽出手指，给自己戴上保险套，Chandler撑起身体，正好让Kent有机会把他正面压回床上。他想看到Chandler的脸。

Kent扶住Chandler的腰，老二挤进他的后穴，Chandler抬高臀部好让他进入得更顺利。他完全进到了Chandler的身体里，Chandler适应了一会儿，然后抓住了他的手臂。

“动。”他说。Kent不可能忽视得掉他语气里的命令口吻。

Kent开始缓慢地抽送，他捉紧了Chandler的腰，确保每一次都深入了进去。Chandler咬住下唇呻吟出声，双眼完全被欲望覆盖。他把手伸到腹部那儿想抚慰自己，Kent制住了他。

“长官，不用急。”Kent按住他的手腕说道。他加快了撞击，一边操Chandler一边把他的腿打得更开。Chandler难耐地仰起头，双腿紧紧地缠绕在他的腰上。Kent撞得更深，每一下都擦过敏感的那一点。Chandler迎合着他的节奏，在多次操弄中射了出来。强烈的高潮让Chandler失神了几秒，Kent吻住了他，同时也射了出来。Chandler揽住Kent的脖子加深了这个吻。

 

 

Kent坐在客厅的沙发上，而Chandler正在洗澡。此刻Kent心里多少有些恐慌。他刚才在床上的行为可称不上什么尊重。虽然那也算你情我愿。Kent倒是爽了，就是猜不透Chandler是怎么想的。毕竟Kent没什么跟上司搞在一起的经验……难道他要去跟Mansell讨点经验吗？他知道Mansell曾经和一个DCI交往过……

Chandler从浴室出来的时候，Kent的思维已经不知道神游到什么地方去了。

“你这儿有啤酒吗？”Chandler问。

“有的，长官，下午买了一打。”Kent赶紧站起来，他从冰箱里拿出两瓶啤酒，并递给了Chandler一瓶。Chandler接过啤酒，却还在看着他。

“你知道在私下里你可以叫我的名字的。”Chandler说。

Kent欣喜地点了点头。“好的……Joe。”他还不太适应这个称呼，但是他会习惯的。他忽然想起了什么，问道：“你今天想留下来吗？我的室友今晚不会回来。”

Chandler愣了一下，然后微笑起来。

“我很乐意。”

 

END

 


End file.
